Heart in Blue
is a character song, sung by Seri Awashima (Cv. Miyuki Sawashiro). __TOC__ Lyrics |-|English= Included in sweet poison are our exchanged smiles the touch of our fingertips and unpretentious temptation We raise up our glasses and swirl them slightly to surpass the long night - that’s our normal play When I have come to realize, I was alone in the dark Without any guide, I got completely lost However I looked up and it was there The light of soul - an unwavering light Hard, hard, it’s hard Fleeting thoughts enveloped in blue dress I was in your arms and in one fell swoop became the blade of ice I daringly pulled the hand I rejected once As you touched me, steps were engraved I left myself in your skillful lead Somewhere from behind there were eyes watching us I left the spinning loop to escape But with no place to go, I let out a secret sigh However my heart is still there, even now A trembling heart is the reverberation of eternity Hot, hot, it’s hot Fleeting thoughts were burnt in blue flames My hands were in your palms and in one flash, a course of steel formed Straight, straightly In a dignified way, I flew away with my own volition past through the fog of confusion To the bright sky, the distant Shangri-la Hard, hard, it’s hard Fleeting thoughts enveloped in blue dress I was in your arms and in one fell swoop became the blade of ice |-|Rōmaji= Amai doku fukumi　Kawasu hohoemi Fureau yubisaki　Kitoranu sasoi Gurasu o kakagete　Kururi to kawasu Nagayo o shinogu　Tada no zareai Ki ga tsukeba　Hitori yami no naka Shirubenaku　Fukai mayoi michi Keredo miagereba　Soko ni wa itsumo Tamashii terasu　Yuruginai hikari Kataku　Kataku kataku Awai omoi　Aoi Doresu ni tsutsumi Anata no ude no naka　Watashi wa Tada hitofuri no　Koori no yaiba ni naru Kobanda sono te o　Futeki ni hikare Sarawareru mama　Kizamu Suteppu Takumi na Ri-do　Mi o makasetsutsu Katagoshi no me wa　Dokoka sameteru Nigeru you ni　Meguru wa o hanare Yorubenaku　Hisoka na tameiki Keredo mune no oku　Soko ni wa ima mo Kokoro furueru　Eien no hibiki Atsuku　Atsuku atsuku Awai omoi　Aoi honoo ni kogashi Anata no te no hira de　Watashi wa Tada issen no　Hagane no kiseki ni naru Massugu ni　Tada massugu ni Rin to shite　Kakenukeru ishi Tomadoi no kiri　Tsuranuite Kagayaki no sora　Kanata no risou he Kataku　Kataku kataku Awai omoi　Aoi Doresu ni tsutsumi Anata no ude no naka　Watashi wa Tada hitofuri no　Koori no yaiba ni naru |-|Kanji= 甘い毒ふくみ　交わす微笑み ふれ合う指先　気取らぬ誘い グラスを掲げて　くるりとかわす 長夜をしのぐ　ただの戯れ合い 気がつけば　ひとり闇の中 しるべなく　深い迷い道 けれど見上げれば　そこにはいつも 魂照らす　揺るぎない光 堅く　堅く堅く 淡い想い　青いドレスに包み あなたの腕の中　私は ただひと振りの　氷の刃になる 拒んだその手を　不敵に引かれ さらわれるまま　刻むステップ 巧みなリードに　身をまかせつつ 肩越しの目は　どこか醒めてる 逃げるように　めぐる輪を離れ よるべなく　密かなため息 けれど胸の奥　そこには今も 心震える　永遠の響き 熱く　熱く熱く 淡い想い　青い炎に焦がし あなたの手のひらで　私は ただ一閃の　鋼の軌跡になる まっすぐに　ただまっすぐに 凛として　翔けぬける意志 戸惑いの霧　つらぬいて 輝きの蒼穹（そら）　彼方の理想へ 堅く　堅く堅く 淡い想い　青いドレスに包み あなたの腕の中　私は ただひと振りの　氷の刃になる Music Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song